If You Seek Amy
by SonamySistah96
Summary: It's Amy's birthday, but the hedgehogette is nowhere to be found. Sonic goes on a frantic search for her in fear for her safety. However, all Amy wants to do on her birthday...is restart the game that began years ago.  B-day present 4 sonamyiscute123!


~Yay! This is a B-day present for sonamyiscute123! I know what your gonna say… "Why the hell are you making one-shots instead of updating Stars Aren't Blind?" The answer is….this is a b-day present! And don't worry I will update soon! Hold me to that! Now then…ONWARD WITH THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ~

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.

(Note: The story barely has anything to do with the title. So don't expect this to be a lemon or something like the song suggests. Teehee)

* * *

**If You Seek Amy**

He searched for her. His feet pounding the ground as he hit speeds that were unimaginable. His brown jacket swaying in the wind as he sped up yet again. Sonic the Hedgehog ran faster as he searched for a pink hedgehog, but not just any pink hedgehog. Sonic was seeking a special one who's birthday happened to be today. It was unlike her to miss such an important occasion seeing as she had been reminding her friends that it was coming for the past week. Sonic was seeking Amy Rose.

_**La la la lalala lala la la la lalala lala la la la lala la la la la la la lalala la la**_  
_**oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?**_  
_**Is she in the bathroom is she smokin up outside? Oh!**_

The cold winter air was rushing through the blue one's clothes as he ran rapidly, searching for the one girl that would always make him smile. Originally, nobody had been too concerned because Amy was known for going off on her own for a while to think, play, etc. but today was different. The pink hedgehogette could always be reached by phone or found easily within about ten minutes because she never liked to worry her friends. However, she wasn't picking up her phone, and it had been almost an hour since Sonic had started looking. _'Dammnit Amy, this isn't like you. Where the hell are you hiding?' _the cobalt hero thought and continued his search.

_**Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime**_  
_**for the drink that Ima buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh!**_  
_**Oh oh tell me have you seen my girl**_  
_**I'm so oh I can't get her off of my brain.**_  
_**I just wanna go to the party she gon go**_  
_**can somebody take me home?**_  
_**Haha hehe haha ho**_

Meanwhile in a field near where Angel Island rested, a pink hedgehog sat looking up at the clouds that were casting dark shadows overhead. Music played in her ears as she watched more and more of the clouds gather. She smiled to herself and sighed contently.

"Looks like we're in for some rain," Amy Rose mumbled to herself as her I-pod switched to the next song.

_**Love me hate me say what you want about me**_  
_**but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to**_  
_**if you seek Amy.**_  
_**Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?**_  
_**All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to**_  
_**if you seek Amy.**_

He came to a stop near a clearing, pausing to catch his breath and think of any places he hasn't checked. _'I looked in all her favorite stores, parks, thinking spots, and I even checked the Chao Gardens. Why is she doing this? Today of all days! I was planning on…ah forget it, I can't give up now. I must be overlooking a certain area. What is her absolute most favorite place to go and relax?' _Sonic thought deeply. Then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Angel Island!" he shouted and zoomed off towards his last choice and destination.

**_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up_**  
**_I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club. Oh!_**  
**_I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face_**  
**_but hard to see with all the people standin in the way!_**  
**_Oh oh tell me have you seen my girl_**  
**_I'm so oh I can't get her off of my brain._**  
**_I just wanna go to the party she gon go_**  
**_can somebody take me home?_**  
**_Haha hehe haha ho_**

Amy sat on the grass as the wind picked up. She knew he would find her, which is why she instructed her friends to act as if she was really missing. Why, you ask? Well, that's because today, Amy Rose is 18 and she wanted to officially tell her blue hero that she was through with chasing him. She had quit for the last five years with only occasional glomps as a hello, but now she had totally considered giving up. Not like Amy Rose to do that? Maybe, but she had another plan. One we all know well enough to call…'Playing Hard to Get.' This time, she wants Sonic to do the chasing. Then maybe, just maybe, if he puts in as much effort and heart as she did, maybe she would give him a chance. For now, all she has to do is wait for him to show up. _'My Sonikku, I love you. So all I want to know, is if you would put in as much of your soul to catch me, as I did to try and catch you.' _She thought as her I-pod commenced the next song to play.

**_Love me hate me say what you want about me_**  
**_but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**  
**_Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?_**  
**_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**  
**_Ooh say what you want about me! Oooh but can't you see what I see_****_ Yeeea say what you want about me._**

_'This is my last option. If I can't find her here then Tails will just have to rev up the Tornado because I'll be flying across the world before I stop looking for her.'_ Sonic thought as he arrived in Mystic Ruins and continued on towards Angel Island.

He reached the fields surrounding Angel Island and peered around for any sign of his favorite hedgehogette. Sighing, he was about to give up and search another area when he spotted a familiar shade of pink among the tall grass. His eyes widened when he saw the serene expression that was placed on her face. _'Was she even concerned about how much she made us all worry today?' _he thought, a little irritated that she could have totally forgotten her _**OWN**_ birthday and worried her friends half to death. He walked calmly towards her and called her name softly.

"Amy?" he said and got a little worried when she didn't respond. So, he called again a little louder this time. "Amy," still no reply. "Amy!" he yelled and walked faster towards her. He was shocked, however, when the said hedgehogette stood up and turned her head to look at him. She still had that calm look on her face as they stared at each other. Thunder and lightning clapped over them as it began to rain.

**_So tell me if you see her._**  
**_(I want to know what she was wearing and what she was like)_**  
**_Cus I've been waiting here forever._**

Now, Amy wasn't stupid. From the moment he arrived, she knew he was there watching her. She just chose not to react right away. Instead, she sat and watched as the sky got darker and darker as the clouds came in. She liked the rain; it was her favorite thing to watch. (Other than Sonic) Her I-pod played yet another song. She smiled to herself because the song had her name in it, only it was used for a whole other meaning. She sang it in her head as she stood and turned to look at her blue hero.

_'Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight.  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like.  
Oh baby baby baby. Oh baby baby baby.' _

Jade peered into emerald green. Neither spoke for a while before Amy broke the silence by stretching and giving a small wave to him.

"What's up, Sonic?" she asked casually as the rain poured down on them, offering her sweet bliss. Sonic, on the other hand, was all riled up.

"Amy do you have any idea how worried we've been about you today? What gave you the idea to suddenly just disappear like that? You had us all worried sick, and we've been running around searching for you all day! Explain!" he said as calmly as he could. The pink hedgehog giggled and turned around, her back to him as she spoke.

"I'd rather not," she said simply, but before Sonic could explode, she spoke again. "Don't you worry, Sonic. Nobody has been worried except you. I told everyone else that I was going to take a little 'trip' today. I also told them not to tell you for reasons only I know."

"What the hell? Why?" he yelled and ran up behind her. Turning her head to look at him, she gave him the most innocent yet mischievous smile he had ever seen. Strangely enough, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her anymore.

"I did it because, for once, I wanted you to do the chasing, but I knew that for it to work I had to get a _**REALLY**_ big head start. I also had to plan it just right. I also wanted to tell you that I'm no longer going to chase you. No, I haven't stopped loving you in the least," she said hurriedly in reply to his downcast expression. "I just feel that I've poured my heart and soul into playing 'tag' with you since I was eight years old. I figure that it's about time I quit and start a new game. Only, I get to be the one running." She said slowly and looked into his eyes for any form of grief. Imagine her surprise when the cobalt hedgehog smiled brightly and hugged her.

"You're 'it'," he whispered and hugged her tightly. Both oblivious to the rain soaking their clothes and wetting them through to the bone. Amy smiled softly._  
_

**_Love me hate me say what you want about me_**  
**_but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**  
**_Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?_**  
**_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**

**_Love me hate me say what you want about me_**  
**_but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**  
**_Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?_**  
**_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to_**  
**_if you seek Amy._**

**_Ooh say what you want about me. Oooh but can't you see what I see?_**  
**_Yeeea say what you want about me._**

"I do hope you know that I will not be an easy girl to catch, Mr. Hedgehog." The pink one smiled and pulled away softly. Sonic grinned.

"Don't worry about that, I think I can catch you. How long do you plan on running anyway?"

"Hmm about ten years." She said casually. Sonic grew wide-eyed.

"What?" he exclaimed. The girl laughed at his expression.

"Jk," she said and calmed herself. "I might cut you some slack and not go the full ten years like you did, I do after all want to have a family before I get too old. You know what I'm saying? Haha, but since I won't do the full time, you're going to have to work overtime." The cobalt speed demon laughed and stared at her with a loving look.

"Amy Rose, you've got yourself a deal." He smiled and moved to hug her, but she backed away slowly.

"No, no, no, hedgehog. The game started over remember? So consider us, strangers," she smiled.

"Haha fine. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I plan to capture your heart someday soon." He grinned.

"I'm Amy Rose and I don't think so," they both laughed and sat down together. Ignoring the rain they started talking, about things they liked and what they would to like to do in the future. They smiled and had awkward moments as if they had indeed just met. It was as if the rain has caused them to start a new as it washed away old pains and burdens. It was relaxing and exciting at the same time. They leaned back on the grass and looked up at the sky, the rain having turned into a light shower, calming and soothing. The silence between them, however, was not awkward but rather enjoyable as each thought of ways to surprise and shock the other during their future battle of hearts. As Amy lay there, she couldn't be happier. She was finally being given a chance at a new beginning and she was thrilled. Her I-pod was dying and only had time for the last line to her song, which she sang softly to herself as it ended.

**"__****But **all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy."

~Yay! I finished it! Gomenasai for it being sooooo late but I wanted it to be perfect! GOMENASAI for not having a lot of fluff! I'm worthless. I've been having writers block lately...BUT I jope this did come out well at least for you sonamyiscute123! So Happy Birthday and may you hav many more to come!

Please Read and Review and I will present you with cookies! Arigato!

P.S. I will be back to writing chapters for Stars Aren't Blind within another day so yea don't give up on me. :) Sayonara! ~


End file.
